Haunting Voices
by Who wrote this crap
Summary: Sometimes it's too late to say "I'm sorry". Not exactly a death fic. it's worse. Keywords Dementors Percy Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Characters belong to J K Rowling**

_Haunting Voices_

Ron closed his bedroom door behind him, which did little to help muffle the sound of his mother sobbing down stairs. Most of his family was down there, so were Harry and Hermione, and some members from the Order, maybe he should be down there too. But why? What bloody good would that do anyone? It won't change anything. No. Right now he just wanted to be alone. They could grieve without him, for now. Ron locked the door; he didn't want to be bothered.

"I told you something like this would happen." a voice said from behind him "I told you Harry was dangerous- that he would get someone hurt. I warned you Ron"

"Go away. Get out of here."Ron didn't bother to turn around.

"I warned you because I didn't want him to get you killed."

"No! You were just a brainwashed Ministry lap dog."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I loved you?"

"Because all you cared about was your image! You were ashamed to be our brother! You didn't care about me or any of us! We weren't good enough. You said it yourself. The only reason you showed up was to get us in trouble, like you always do!"

"Did. Like I always did."

"Stop it! Stop correcting me! I don't care if I'm wrong! And even if I am wrong you still abandoned us! What happened is all your fault for not believing us. We told you he was back."

"You had no proof."

"You still should have believed us! But you didn't and you abandoned us instead."

"I would never abandon the people I love-"

"You didn't love us! Or else you wouldn't have left."

"You never came after me!"

"But Mom did and you slammed the door in her face! How could you do that to her? How could you break her heart? I would never do that."

"You already have! Walking out on those you care about because you didn't believe- wouldn't believe something they couldn't prove- shunning them when they needed you the most; when they needed you to support them, all the while breaking a beloved woman's heart. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"No"

"You walked out on Harry when he became champion! He tried to tell you he was set up but you didn't believe him, your best mate! You thought the glory had gone to his head. Hermione tried to get you to come back and apologize, but you pushed her out of your way. You tore her up. You made her cry. You wouldn't apologize until after he nearly died during the first task! What if he did die? What if-"

"Stop it! Shut up!"

"You are no better than me." he said solemnly "And I was no better than you... But, if you remember, Fleur wasn't the only one to run to the water after the second task. Her sister hugged her; you pushed me away. I was chosen to be a judge, to replace the Minister. I was in the Minister's seat, but I left it without a second thought to get to you. And you shoved me away. I loved you Ron and you rejected me."

"I didn't mean it...I loved you." Ron choked

"That would have been nice to know when I faced the Dementors."

"But you did know that, right? Right?"

"If I did I would still be here..."

"...Percy?"

There was no answer.

"Percy?"

Ron turned around, but there was no one there. Once again he stood alone in his bedroom...so very alone.

"I'm sorry"

And so, alone in his room, Ron Weasely cried himself to sleep. It was the end to the worst night of his life. It was the night when he learned his brother had been kissed by a Dementor. It was the night when the nightmares began.

**_This may or may not be a one shot._**

**_I just wanted to remind readers who Percy was._**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone! That you so much for the reviews! And because of them I've decided to continue the story! I'm going back in time to before Percy gets his soul sucked out, to the night that set everything into motion. It'll be titled_ One Hell of a Night_. I think you'll like where it goes. As always constructive criticism is welcomed.

Can't wait to hear your feedback,

_Who wrote this crap_


End file.
